Answers in a Movie
by Golden-Fire-Goddess
Summary: [One Shot] Watching and tired of waiting, women can only wait so long. Men, sometimes, can be wonderfully oblivious. KuramaKeiko. Please read and review


**Answers in a Movie**

By Golden-Fire-Goddess

Disclaimer: I do not own Yuu Yuu Hakushou

"Movie. Sit down, shut up and watch. Don't forget; be happy too."

Kurama looked over at Keiko and wondered where in the three realms she got such an authoritative voice. Though he was surprised, he complied with her wishes and sat down. It was something that Keiko, Shizuru, Yukina, _and_ Boton had worked on and he was surprised that he was the only one here to see the special screening.

The girls had been acting strangely and had pushed that they all be there to see what they had worked on. They were a little more aggressive in the way they handled things and they way they reacted to Kurama, Hiei, Yuusuke, and Kuwabara. Not that they minded, things had been hard with the constant uprising of lower level demons trying to breach the barriers among other things. So when they girls had said, no excuses what-so-ever, that they were watching this movie with them… well, it was hard to deny them what they wanted.

Keiko put the movie in and turned to Kurama. "Want any snacks or something to drink?" She was offering and her voice had changed to the tone he had missed ever since the women became more aggressive. He smiled brilliantly at her and replied with a simple, "Sure." Keiko nodded, some-what pleased with his compliance with her and headed off to the kitchen to gather what they needed. Kurama relaxed as the beginnings of the movie started to play, hoping that Keiko would soon be out so that she didn't miss the beginning of the movie. As music started, his mind lapsed to the women's unusual behavior. They had always been rather nice about the fact that if something needed to be done for Reikai, then whatever they were doing at the moment would have to be dropped. So, maybe something had happened and well, he didn't know why they hadn't told what it was. Youko was moving about in his head, agitated at something yet giving away nothing with his grumbling. Kurama nudged Youko and felt the kitsune swat back before resuming his agitated grumbling.

'What's wrong Youko?'

'**Nothing and everything at the same time.'**

'Care to explain?'

'… **fine. This is too strange. I think we're being set up here.'**

'What would make you say that?'

'**Oh, I don't know. Maybe because it is only the three of us here, though maybe I'm not really counted considering that she knows very little about the two of us. Not that I mind. I rather like the little firefly girl.'**

'I know, you've told me so at least once a day. And I understand, maybe something came up with everyone else?'

'**Highly doubtful. Wait and see what she does and then make we make our move to find out exactly what is going on.'**

'Alright Youko. I will do that.'

They turned their attention back to the room in which they were seated; they noticed that Keiko had yet to return and that the movie was just about to start showing pictures. They were about to go and get Keiko when her voice floated out of the kitchen.

"I'll be right out Kurama. Don't worry." And so Kurama had no choice but to sit there and wait. His attention was half on the kitchen and half on the screen when something happened that made his attention switch completely to the latter and for once the both of them were at a loss as to what to say or even think.

Keiko sat in the kitchen waiting for the movie to start. She didn't need to be in there and was waiting patiently for Kurama's attention to be solely fixed on the TV. She hoped that the kitsune in him would get curious and that they would try to figure out the little mystery she and the other women had recorded. After about five minutes, she peeked out the doorway and saw that he was completely engrossed with the TV. She quietly left with something for him to drink and eat, placing it on the table before him, and quickly scampered back into the kitchen to wait out the movie. Quietly as she could, she moved around placing things back in order and as she did so, her mind went back to the plan at hand. All of the girls had someone they were in love with and it was nice that they all worked together.

Boton had found and confessed that she loved Yuusuke and Keiko gave her blessing and a large wish of luck. The ferry girl would need it.

Shizuru had told that she had been attracted to Hiei for a while and the girls gave her a sympathetic look which got Shizuru laughing.

Yukina meekly confessed that she had indeed fallen to the amorous love declarations that came from none other than Kuwabara. They had all gaped and then smiled at her in support. They knew that the tall carrot-top would take care of her.

And Keiko, Keiko had finally revealed that she had fallen for the elusive red-head Kurama. She had blushed violently as the others had whooped and hollered at her. Genkai had come in at that moment, laughed, and had told Keiko that she would need the most luck with the unreadable kitsune.

Several times they had tried to make their hearts' known, but it had been for naught as the men had always been called to help. Finally after months of disappointment they had banded together, and while the men were out, had made the film for the guys. There were four in total, one for each guy. Then they had talked with Koenma, thanks to Boton's abilities to open portals and had gotten him to not call on any of them for one night… tonight actually. Then they had decided they would let the guys know of a movie night each being told a different location. Keiko hoped that their plan would work and she finished the kitchen and sat down as she heard the last of the video playing. 'I wonder what Kurama's reaction is going to be.' Keiko idly thought.

Kurama watched the video which had explained their unusual behavior and what they had done in order for there to be no more interruptions from Koenma this night.

'I wonder what they did to him to get him to agree."

'**Probably beat him up and threatened to take pictures or something.'**

Kurama snickered and turned his complete attention to the TV. At this point Keiko was on and she looked nervous. She swallowed and said the words that he would never have thought he would ever hear.

"Kurama, I've been trying to tell you this for a while and well, maybe this really isn't the best thing to say on tape. I have fallen for you and before you even think that it isn't possible and that I know nothing about you, you're wrong. I know plenty about you. Yes, you have two souls. Yes, you are a vicious fighter. Yes, you are very protective of the family who raised you when you sort of started your life over and will kill those who would threaten what you treasure. But I also see you for who you are. You aren't completely rough; you can be very gentle in fact. You hide behind your masks because no matter how old you may be, you still can be hurt. You have a heart, even if you can't always show it. That is only just the beginning of what I know about you. And it is what I know that has pulled my heart to you. You can have my heart and all that is connected with it if you want, I give it to you freely to take or reject as you will. If you would want everything that is me – good and bad, I am sitting in the kitchen waiting for your answer. If not, then let me know as you wish." She smiled at him and Kurama groped for the drink that she had brought out to him sometime during the 'movie'. Youko was being oddly silent, yet he felt the waves of happiness roll off of him.

"Youko?'

'**I don't believe it.'**

'Why not? It explains everything.'

'**I know and yet I'm not sure what our answer should be.'**

'Do you like her?'

'**You know I do, asshole! But the question should be, do you?'**

'I like Keiko just fine.'

'**That's not what I asked and you know it. I'm not asking as having her as a friend, but as a lover. And I'll know if you're lying too!'**

'I – I – I must confess something Youko. I've been keeping a secret from you.'

'**You're not gay are you?'**

'No. You should know most of all that I'm not. It's just that – '

'**You're embarrassed. Just show me and I'll know.'**

A barrage of images flew to Youko, making him weak in the knees and proud that he wasn't the only one.

'**Excellent.'**

The word was breathed out and both sides that made up Kurama melded together and slowly made their way to the kitchen. Excitement filled them as they saw her just as she had promised: sitting in wait for their answer. Kurama silently made his way over to her and just before he could surprise her, she turned and smiled at him. He took in her face for a moment, acknowledging her anxiety and before she could do or say anything, he lifted her chin higher and kissed her.

Keiko was momentarily shocked. She relaxed into the kiss, responding eagerly to him. She had almost lost hope when he didn't show for a few minutes after the movie had ended. She was glad that he was accepting her offer and hoped that this would lead to a wonderful relationship.

She moaned when Kurama did a little trick with his tongue against hers. His hands trailed down, tracing the lines of her body. Her hands weren't idle either as they traced against the outlined muscle of his body, making him nip at her lips lightly. He broke the kiss and looked down upon her face, smiling at her. She smiled back and raised a hand to trace the features of his face. He nipped at her fingers as they passed his mouth and Keiko felt something shift around her. She looked down and finally noticed that she was completely naked under him, lying on the couch. She looked at him, a blush running across her cheekbones. He chuckled at her slight embarrassment and leaned down to taste her skin. Lower and lower he went, listening to the moans of Keiko. He shifted back up and kissed her lightly. Her hands removing his clothes just as fast and before she knew it, he had entered her. There was no pain and for that they were both glad. He still remained still before moving. Gasping, Keiko met his thrusts with hers. Faster and faster; higher and higher they went and before they knew it they had both crashed back down. Keiko looked up at her now-lover and smiled embarrassedly. Kurama laughed, "Well you did say you wanted my answer."

Owari


End file.
